Tai Bwo Wannai
Shilo Village |east = Ship Yard }} Tai Bwo Wannai Village is located south of Brimhaven, deep in the jungle of Karamja. It is home to a number of villagers. However, it does have a problem with its location, as the surrounding jungle always seems to be trying to grow back over where it once was. If you do travel to Tai Bwo Wannai, be wary of Broodoo victims. They are part of the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup activity, but most people just run from them, because they are very strong for their level, have high defence to most things except their weaknesses, and they disappear very rarely. They also cast stat-weakening spells. Features *A general store a bit north-west of town. *The only farming patch for calquat trees. *An anvil. *A Hardwood grove area with access to teak and mahogany trees. (Requires 100 Trading Sticks, obtained through the activity.) *A tribal statue that can recharge prayer points, similar to an altar (after completion of Tai Bwo Wannai Trio). *The activity Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup. *Close proximity to a cave filled with Jogres. (Also used in Jungle Potion.) *The Tai Bwo Wannai Cooperative (a store that takes Trading Sticks for clothing and other items.) Run by Gabooty. *The Tai Bwo Wannai Parcel Service. Will run items to your bank for a fee (in Trading Sticks). Run by Rionasta. *Close proximity to a mining site in the jungle to the south-east. *Close proximity to two permanent fires located just south of Tinsay's hut. *Tiadeche's Raw karambwan stall. *Tamayu's spear stall selling Karambwan poisoned tipped spears (kp) and cleaning cloth to remove poison. Inhabitants *Fanellaman, a retired fisherman *Gabooty, runs the Gabooty's Tai Bwo Wannai Cooperative and Gabooty's Tai Bwo Wannai Drinky Store shops *Jagbakoba, a jungle hunter *Jiminua, runs a Jungle Store to the north of the village *Karaday, a fisherman, son of Safta Doc *Layleen, a young girl *Mama Buffeta, tells you how to cook Spider on stick *Murcaily, looks after the Hardwood grove *Rionasta, runs parcel service *Safta Doc, makes machetes *Sharimika, tells you about the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup activity *Timfraku, the chief of the village, starts the Tai Bwo Wannai Trio quest *Trufitus, the shaman of the village, involved in several quests, and starts the Jungle Potion quest and after the Tai Bwo Wannai Trio quest is complete : *Tinsay, priest *Tamayu, hunter and spear seller *Tiadeche, Karambwan fisherman Quests *Jungle Potion, start by talking to Trufitus. *Shilo Village *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio, start by talking to Timfraku. *Shilo village starts here officially, and partially takes place here. Trivia *The Tribal statue in the centre of the city resembles a Moai, one of the many monolithic statues on the Polynesian island of Rapa Nui. *During the quest My Arms Big Adventure, Murcaily states that he has never heard of a troll before. Meaning the village may not know about any monsters off the island. *The name Tai Bwo Wannai is likely to have been derived from Tubeway Army a popular a London Based Punk/Post Modern group of the late 1970s lead by Gary Numan. Category:Cities Category:Karamja